sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of the Internet
8. There are no REAL rules about posting - enjoy being banned. 9. The character is in mugen... no exceptions. 10. You will NOT enjoy rival sites. This rule was not made to be broken. 11. All backable and thoughtful arguments can be easily ignored. 12. Anything you say can and will be [changed into something else] used against you. 14. Trolls win. No exceptions. 15. The harder you try, the harder you fail. 16. Epic Fails are awesome! 17. A fail may win but a win always fails. 18. Everything that can be labeled can be hated. 19. The more you hate it, the stronger it gets. 20. Take nothing seriously. 21. All original content becomes ancient in a matter of minutes. 22. Copypasta saps the originality of all content. 24. Every repost is a repost of a repost. 25. Every post gradually diverges from the original topic. Any topic can be turned into something totally unrelated. 27. Question their sexual preference... no reason necessary. 28. Question their gender - all girls on the internet are men. Pics or get out. 33. Lurk, you uneducated buffoon. Lurk! 34. It has porn. No exceptions.* 36. It gets worse... trust me. 37. You cannot divide by zero (there had to be at least one universal constant on this list)* 38. The sky is NOT the limit. 39. CAPSLOCK IS "COOL" CRUISE CONTROL. BUT STEER THE DAMNED BOAT! 41. Desu is not cute, desu. 42. Nothing is sacred. The innocent, the beautiful, and the pure shall all be corrupted. 46. There is furry of it. No exceptions. 47. The pool is an extension of yourself. 48. Cats are fine. One cat leads to another. Another cat leads to zippocat. 50. It's somebody's fetish. No exceptions... I may vomit... yeah, that too. 52. If you only see their face, they're fat... shut up and eat the cake. 53. All pics of hot women are posted by men. No exceptions. 54. Life sucks, death sucks, immortality sucks... shut up and eat the cake. 55. If you have time to make up new rules for the internet, you are to be pitied. Get a life. 56. You will never have sex. Proof or it didn't happen. Caution: Providing proof makes you a tool. 59. The internet is for blonde jokes. 60. It takes less than sixty seconds to learn the rules. 61. There is a robot version. If it is a robot, there is a human version. 63. There is an opposite sex version of all characters. No exception.* 64. The internet makes you stupid. 65. The internet is for lying. 66. Nobody lies on the internet. 67. There is yaoi for the men and yuri for the women. No exceptions. 69. Sixty-nining is only fair for gay couples. 70. Women should always trust their judgement. Except for blondes, all women are smarter than men. All men are idiots. 73. Do NOT explain things people do not understand. 74. All pointless rules will be broken. 75. One hour of doing nothing must be followed by sex. 76. There is a futanari version for all females. No exceptions. 78. All female characters are sexualized. No exceptions. 79. Rule 63 version of females are bishonen. No exceptions. 80. Ignore all rules except those marked with an asterisk (*).